1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile phones, and more particularly to a multifunctional mobile phone with messaging when a receiver cannot answer an incoming call.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, mobile phones are popular for all kinds of communication, and have brought much convenience to our lives. However, a common problem is the incessant ringing of a mobile phone when the owner is absent or is occupied (e.g., in a classroom or a meeting room) such that they cannot conveniently answer the phone. Moreover, the caller may worry about why the owner does not respond to the call.
To some extent, a mobile phone as disclosed in China Pat. No. 02116959.4 solves the above problems. Some telephone numbers are input to the mobile phone beforehand. If an incoming call corresponds to one of the preset telephone numbers, the mobile phone can answer the call automatically without ringing, answer the call automatically after the mobile phone has rung for a period of time, vibrate, enable a voice message to be left, and so on. That is, if the caller's telephone number is one of the preset telephone numbers, the caller can control the response of the mobile phone. In particular, the caller can control the mobile phone to not make any noise, and/or to answer the call automatically. Further, the caller can know whether it is convenient for the owner to answer the call, according to ambient sound around the mobile phone being conveyed to the caller. For example, if the mobile phone is in an active classroom or meeting room and the receiver doesn't answer the call, the caller can control the receiver's mobile phone to answer the call, then the caller realize that the owner is occupied with the class or meeting, and then hang up the caller's phone. Thus the owner of the mobile phone and other people around him are not disturbed. Further, the caller can set his heart at rest, knowing that there is no untoward reason why the owner does not answer the call.
However, if the mobile phone is left in a quiet classroom or meeting room, the caller may not hear any ambient sounds from around the mobile phone. This may result in the incessant ringing and worrying problems described above. In addition, the mobile phone performs the above-described services only when the call corresponds to one of the preset telephone numbers. Furthermore, the caller may misjudge the ambient sounds he hears. Moreover, for reasons of freedom and privacy, the owner may not want his mobile phone to be controlled by callers, even those whose telephone numbers are among the preset telephone numbers.